Generally, a solar module has a solar module laminate in the form of a laminate panel having a front side and a rear side and a solar module frame. The solar module frame serves to increase the stability of the solar module, to enhance the protection of the borders of the solar module laminate and to allow an easier mounting of the solar module, for example on a roof girder construction.
Generally, the laminate panel employed is designed as a glass plate having a layer system of solar cells connected electrically to each other and encapsulated durably in weatherproof manner. The solar module laminate has a glass panel on which solar cells connected electrically to each other are arranged as so-called strings which are masked by a durably weather-proof plastic foil. The glass panel forms the front side of the solar module laminate, and the weather-proof plastic foil forms the solar module laminate rear side.